Homofobia
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Cuando Albus se ve obligado a contarle a su padre los abusos que recibía por parte de un grupo de adolescentes muggles Harry decide que ya no puede dejar pasar eso y toma el asunto con sus propias manos. Nunca te metas con la familia de un Potter.


Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

Harry pego su oído a la puerta cuando escucho un débil sonido, un sollozo. Sus manos se cerraron en puño cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, era un sollozo, un llanto, un sinónimo de tristeza.

No se molesto en tocar, sino que abrió la puerta con lentitud y entro a la habitación decorada con posters de equipos de Quiddich, pancartas de Slytherin, libros y chucherías de adolescentes. En el centro de la cama de roble se encontraba una figura sollozante, que se aferraba con fuerza a una almohada intentando ahogar sus gemidos.

Harry gruño furiosamente al ver moretones y raspones en el cuerpo de su hijo, su pequeño niño, Albus Severus.

-¿hijo? –inquirió con suavidad estrechándolo entre sus brazos, el adolescente se estremeció y se aferro a su padre con fuerza, aumentando el volumen de su llanto -¿me dirás que ocurre? –pregunto acariciando el cabello indomable que le heredo a su retoño.

Albus permaneció en silencio unos minutos, tratando de calmar su llanto y cuando finalmente pareció recobrar un trozo de su compostura se separo del protector abrazo de su padre a regañadientes.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada –murmuro alejando su mirada de los ojos verdes de su padre, tan similares a los de el mismo.

Harry frunció el seño y lo tomo de los hombros con firmeza y forzó a su hijo a mirarlo.

-Albus Severus Potter –la voz del mayor de los Potter era imponente y Albus sabía que cuando decía su nombre completo significaba que o hablaba o hablaba.

-Unos..chicos muggles –resignado el más joven comenzó a hablar – ellos me vieron con Scorp y cuando Scorp se fue a casa, me rodearon –Harry apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, esa situación se le antojaba muy parecida a su propia adolescencia – comenzaron a llamarme maricon y anormal, me golpearon papá. Y dolía, porque me golpearon por ser gay, no por ser mago. Papá, siete chicos me golpearon por querer a alguien de mi mismo sexo –la mirada en el rostro de Albus era desolada y la de Harry era furiosa.

¿Cómo se atrevían? Malditos muggles prejuiciosos, los mismos muggles que mataron a Ginny, los mismos muggles que le condenaron a una infancia horrible. No permitiría que volvieran a hacer eso.

-Albus, quédate aquí. Llama a Scorpius, me asegurare de que ni James ni Lily salgan de aquí ¿está bien? –Harry se veía determinado, tan determinado como cuando lo llamaban para operar a alguien en San Mungo.

Porque si, el salvador del mundo mágico no había optado por la carrera de Auror como todos habían pensado, sino que se volvió medimago y uno de los mejores en su campo. Luego de la muerte de Ginny luego de que Albus entrara a Hogwarts, Harry se había sumido en una depresión de la cual solo pudo salir gracias al inesperado apoyo del inefable Theodore Nott. Ambos hombres trabaron amistad casi de inmediato, una vez superada la sorpresa del reencuentro. Un año más tarde Harry admitió que podría ser bisexual y Theo le revelo que era gay, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a salir.

Al principio fue difícil para los hijos de Harry, habían perdido a su madre y en menos de dos años habían conseguido ¿otro padre? Pero Theo supo ganárselos con paciencia y cariño, Lily amaba pasar las tardes de los domingos contándole a Theo sobre su vida en Hogwarts, James disfrutaba de las clases de duelo particulares (deseaba convertirse en un duelista profesional) y Albus adoraba sentarse a los pies de su padrastro mientras estele leía con voz profunda y melódica. Y ni que decir de Teddy, el joven aspirante a Auror había hecho un berrinche cuando se dio cuenta de que su padrino no podría entrar para ver su prueba y Theo, en su labor como líder de la elite de inefables había intervenido a su favor. Harry había podido ver a su ahijado y Teddy había declarado que Theo era la mejor pareja que su padrino podría conseguir.

Harry dejo a su hijo en su habitación viéndose algo extrañado y fue directo hacia el ministerio, la gente estaba sorprendida y extasiada, puesto que pocas eran las veces en las que el salvador decidía aventurarse a ese lugar a causa del asedio que recibía de "gente agradecida" aunque ya hubieran pasado más de veinte años. Sin embargo, esta vez nadie se atrevió a molestar al hombre, puesto que sus ojos verdes escondidos tras sus eternas gafas emitían un brillo mortal, un brillo similar a la maldición asesina.

Harry se apodero del ascensor y dio la orden de ir al departamento de misterios. Una vez allí fue directo a la oficina de inefables, prohibida para cualquiera que no lo sea (pero admitámoslo, nadie impide que Harry Potter haga algo) y entro dando un portazo.

Los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban experimentando en sus cubículos se estremecieron del susto, pero decidieron callar sabiamente cuando vieron el rostro del sanador en jefe del ala de "Daños provocados por Hechizos" del hospital de San Mungo.

-Llévame junto a Theodore, ahora –ordeno a uno de los inefables que asintió rápidamente y se subió la capucha antes de conducirlo por el lugar hasta una puerta más grande y elaborada.

Theodore pareció sorprendido cuando vio a su amante allí y cuando se levanto a preguntar Harry lo silencio.

-Albus –gruño y el castaño de ojos violetas permaneció inmóvil escasos segundos antes de prácticamente aparecerse frente a su más reciente esposo (porque si, Harry y Theodore se habían enlazado a comienzos del año pasado) sus ojos amatista parecían llamas coléricas.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –inquirió con voz de ultratumba, sus largos cabellos castaños rozando sus hombros casualmente.

-Lo golpearon por ser gay, unos muggles –siseo Harry, Theo se estremeció ante el tono peligroso de su marido y acaricio suavemente sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo.

-Rosswater, vigila que nadie entre. Salde por el resto del día –ordeno al petrificado inefable antes de arrastrar a su amante hacia la salida - ¿Qué harás Harry? Esto no puede seguir pasando, es la tercera vez en este mes.

-llego el momento de usar mi fama, cariño ve por ese traje muggle que tanto te gusta. Hoy haremos un comunicado a la prensa muggle – Theo parpadeo antes de sonreír con malicia, una de las sorpresas que se había llevado fue conocer el lado Slytherin de Harry y tenía que admitir que le encendía.

Tardaron exactamente media hora en cambiarse y arribar al mundo muggle, donde el primer ministro los esperaba. El hombre los llevo a una sala donde se encontraban todos los periodistas muggles esperando ansiosamente la jugosa noticia.

Porque Harry Potter no era solo importante en el mundo mágico, no. Harry fue condecorado como Duque de Westminster por la mismísima reina y nombrado caballero, aparte de por supuesto sus numerosas empresas y negocios que eran sabiamente manejados por las expertas manos de Draco Malfoy, fue una ironía del destino que el sangre pura se decidiera a estudiar finanzas y administración de empresas en el mundo muggle. Draco fue el mejor de su promoción en Harvard.

Harry era un hombre poderoso, rico e imponente en ambos mundos, al igual que Theodore que era conde y heredero de una larga línea de hoteles muggles y ninguno permitiría que ningún muggle insolente se atreviese a lastimar a su retoño por alguna tontería sin valor como un prejuicio por su sexualidad.

-Lord Potter -reverencio el primer ministro antes de girarse hacia Theodore, que se veía magnifico en su traje negro de Armani – Lord Potter-Nott, la prensa como usted lo pido –y de inmediato cerro la boca y se aparto a un costado, cediéndole a Harry el total control de la situación.

La pareja se miró a los ojos antes de asentir y caminar hacia el podio, ignorando las luces y los comentarios de los excitados periodistas.

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, se que se preguntaran la razón de mi marido para llamar a esta urgente rueda de prensa –comenzó Theodore, mientras que Harry permanecía tras él, exhibiendo una actitud protectora- La razón es simple, la discriminación a la homosexualidad –su seño se frunció y en menos de dos segundos Theodore paso de un hombre frío a un hombre aterrador.

El castaño cedió su lugar a Harry y permaneció a un costado, esperando a que su marido comenzara a hablar.

-Por mucho tiempo, he soportado el desprecio de mucha gente en lo que respecta a mi vida privada y mi orientación sexual, ni a mi esposo ni a mí nos molesta su ignorancia. Pero mi paciencia se ha acabado hoy, ¿Saben la razón? –pregunto retóricamente – mi hijo, mi segundo hijo varón fue lastimado y golpeado por siete chicos más grandes que él por una simple razón, era gay. Soy un hombre justo, pero también soy un padre y ver a mis hijos sufrir porque ustedes no supieron criar a los suyos en tolerancia y respeto por las vidas humanas, no es algo que yo vaya a permitir de ninguna maldita manera. Vi a mi hijo llorar por culpa de su estúpida convicción de que el hecho de amar a alguien de su mismo sexo está mal –la rabia se imprimía en la voz de Harry mientras que los reporteros se encogían en sus asientos, todos ellos grabando y transmitiendo a nivel mundial, en vivo – y no es solo mi hijo, son muchos los niños que sufren de esto, que los golpean y los maltratan por amar a alguien. Y eso damas y caballeros es una abominación, aquellos que permiten esta clase de injusticia, aquellos que permiten que niños y adolescentes se suiciden por no ser comprendidos son monstruos –grito Harry – Hoy fue mi hijo ¡MAÑANA PODRÍA SER EL TUYO! Déjenlos elegir y si se equivocan ayúdenles a levantarse, no los hundan mas. No importa si parece incorrecto o si la sociedad no lo permitiría, tú que eres su padre, tú que eres su madre, tú que eres amigo o familia debes estar allí y protegerlo cuando parece que el mundo quiere comérselo, ¡se su guardián, no su verdugo! Espero que la gente empiece a tomar sentido, ya no estamos en el siglo quince, esto es el siglo veintiuno. Actúen como gente madura y recuerden que antes de hablar sobre las "abominaciones" tu hijo o hija está escuchando, un niño escucha y ese niño puede ser una "abominación", ese hijo puede crecer odiándose a sí mismo y el día en que muera con todo ese odio y resentimiento, sabrás que fue tu culpa –gruño antes de alejarse bruscamente y salir del salón.

\- Hay demasiados chicos allá afuera sufriendo de bullying, rechazo, o simplemente siendo maltratados por ser quiénes son. Demasiados desertores. Demasiado abuso. Demasiados sin hogar. Demasiados suicidios. Ustedes lo pueden cambiar, háganlo. No permitan que un estigma se mas fuerte que ustedes –Theo se veía más controlado, más serio – uno no decide a quien amar, solo lo hace. Haz que tu hijo o hija crezca creyendo que puede amar a quien sea y que lo haga sabiendo que no hay nada malo en ello – y luego miro fijamente a la cámara central – si tu estas en esta situación y sientes miedo, cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez y sonríe. Cuando lo hagas te darás cuenta de que vales mucho más de lo que dicen y habrás ganado esta batalla contra la homofobia. Sigue luchando con valentía, no estás solo –sonrió brevemente antes de salir y acompañar a su esposo en casa.

Donde Albus los recibió con un abrazo y la cara cubierta de lagrimas.

-Gracias –tartamudeo el adolescente, James abrazaba a Lily un poco más atrás y miraban a su hermano con ternura – gracias, gracias, gracias.

-No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime Albus, soy tu padre y luchare hasta la muerte para que puedas amar a quien quieras, incluso si es un Malfoy –Albus soltó una risa ante eso ultimo y Harry recibió un codazo por parte de Theo. Él y Draco eran amigos después de todos.

-Bien, basta de tristeza ¿Quién quiere ir a la pizzamagic del tío Blaise? –Anuncio Theo rodeando con sus brazos al primogénito y a la única niña de la familia.

Un corto de "yo" decidió el destino de la cena.

Harry retraso un poco a Theo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Gracias Theo –susurro cariñosamente y el de ojos amatista de sonrió en respuesta.

Ambos sabían de que hablaba el mayor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este fanfic fue escrito después de ver plegarias para Bobby (de nuevo, llevo viéndola dos días seguido y siempre lloro) y encontrarme con un adolecente unos dos años menor que yo siendo golpeado por la misma razón por la que golpearon a Albus.

Estoy furiosa, aborrezco la discriminación y odio que la gente lo haga.

Estoy a favor de la libertad de amar y estoy orgullosa de eso.

Si alguien esta pasando por eso, quiero decirle que no todo esta perdido, que hay una vida maravillosa esperándote, solo debes tener paciencia.

Y si todo es demasiado duro, tienes una mano amiga aquí, envíame un mensaje si lo necesitas. Si no tienes a nadie, yo sere alguien.

Pide ayuda, grita…lo único que no debes hacer, es quedarte callado.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!

Pd: esto no paso ni siquiera por manos de mi beta, asi que mi rabia esta fresca aun ewe. Y perdonen los errores ortográficos.


End file.
